thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind my Paintwork!
'''Mind My Paintwork! '''is the eleventh episode of the fifth season. Plot Isobella is always cautious when being in a dirty area; she doesn't want to get her sparking paint dusty. One day, she was avoiding Kelly because he was carrying some dusty stone at Anopha Quarry. "Mind my paintwork!" she snapped. Kelly ignored her and continued towards Toby's trucks. "Is Isobella really always like that?" asked Toby. "Unfortunately, yes. She never stops boasting about her paint." replied Kelly. Toby chuckled; a certain red engine he knew had that personality too. He puffed away with his trucks, towards the harbor. Jack scooped up some rock, but a few pebbles fell off and bounced off Isobella. "Ouch! You might've given me a scratch in my lovely paint!" "Sorry." replied Jack and scurried off. Meanwhile, Miss Jenny walked up to Isobella. "Isobella, there's going to be a big freeze tonight. So I need you to deliver some coal to Ulfstead Castle." "Yes, m'am." sighed Isobella and chuffed off. She was very cross as she steamed along the road. "This road's disgusting! I wish some workmen could repair these potholes! Not to mention all of the dust! It'll spoil my paint for sure." She wanted to go off the road, but her driver refused. "We might get stuck in the mud, and besides, that'd get you even more dirty,." the driver explained, you wouldn't like that, would you?" Isobella didn't reply. At last, Isobella arrived at the Coaling Plant. James was there, taking on coal at the hopper. "My, your paint stands out!" commented James, "Almost as much as mine." "Why, thank you! I try to make it as bright as possible." replied the steam lorry. "Good. Just hope it stays like that. I learned that your controller will find some way to ruin your glory." and James puffed away. Isobella was worried and continued on when she came to a muddy road. "No way!" she fumed and stopped. But her driver forced her to. "We must be on time," he explained. "But couldn't we at least just go an asphalt road?" she whimpered. "Well, Buster and Patrick are coming later to mend the road." This continued on and on until Isobella reached the castle. Millie was hauling some tools for the groundskeeper. "My, oh, my!" she laughed, "Do you look dirty or what? What happened to your perfect record?" Isobella was very upset. "Just be happy I got here with your silly coal." muttered Isobella and chugged away to get cleaned. At the washdown, James was getting cleaned despite the fact that he wasn't even dirty to begin with. "Look at yourself!" spluttered James, "Disgusting! I told you your controller would ruin it. Luckily, I'm red." Isobella was embaressed. Just then, her driver arrived with some news. "Isobella, we have to go back to the sheds. Ms. Jenny is doing her check to make sure everybody's in good order." "Do I have to?" groaned Isobella. "Yes." "Oh..." sighed Isobella. Later, she arrived late back at the sheds for the Pack at Cronk. "Oh my!" gasped Kelly, "What happened to your paintwork?" Isobella grew red in the face and backed down into the shed. "Ugh! What a smell!" groaned Byron. "Have you been playing in the mud?" asked Buster. "Don't go near me!" cried Patrick. Miss Jenny arrived and held her nose. "Isobella, please. Go get cleaned at once!" "Oh, yes. Thank you!" smiled Isobella and chugged away. The Pack laughed with pleasure. Characters *James *Toby *Millie *Jack *Kelly *Byron *Isobella *Patrick *Buster *Miss Jenny *Alfie (cameo) *Ned (cameo) Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes